Bittersweet Symphony
by StoriesFromStudyHall
Summary: Calleigh knew as soon as she and Ryan walked into that bank that something was about to go down. She just had that feeling. The kind that gives you the chills. The kind that has your conscience screaming for you to get out. But she went in anyway.
1. The Thunder Rolls

This is my first fanficcie... reviews are welcome... they make me feel loved... I write these during study hall (hence the penname)... I also do alot and am VERY busy so these chapters may take awhile to be written...

**Disclaimers: **Unfortunatley the only thing I own are the robbers. :(

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Thunder Rolls**

Calleigh knew as soon as she and Ryan walked into that bank that something was about to go down.

She just had that feeling. The kind that gives you the chills.

The kind that has your conscience screaming for you to get out of there. But she went in anyway.

It was 8 in the morning and they were talking to the president of the First National Bank of Miami about a homicide they were investigating.

Just as they were wrapping it up four people in black ski masks walked in.

Ryan saw them immediately, threw his arm over Calleigh's shoulders and they both dropped down under the presidents desk.

Calleigh was still dazed when Ryan whispered, "give me your badge and your gun."

"Why?" She asked, "The one thing I learned in patrol was that they shoot the police officers first."

Calleigh just looked at him. Ryan rolled his eyes and in one swift movement grabbed her badge and her gun off her belt.

He then took his own badge and threw all three law enforcement items under the table.

They sat crouched under the desk listening to the black figures screaming orders.

Calleigh felt someone holding her hand, she looked up and realized the owner of the hand was Ryan.

His left hand was gripping his gun. He was shaking all over.

Calleigh knew he was about to do something drastic.

Ryan turned to Calleigh with a certain look in his eyes that Calleigh saw as a combination of fear and bravery.

He gave her hand one last squeeze and crawled out from under the desk.

The person behind the mask didn't even have time to look before Ryan had put a 9mm bullet in his chest.

The other three immediately turned around and started shooting.

The next thing that happened almost seem to happen in slow motion.

The tallest of the three took immediate aim and shot Ryan. He went down hard on the cold tile that was the bank floor.

Calleigh didn't even have time to think.

She grabbed her gun from under the table and crawled out from under the desk just as Ryan had not two minutes before.

She sprinted towards Ryan shooting every hooded figure she could see. She got one right in the chest and one in the shoulder.

She slid to the floor to where Ryan lay bleeding from his shoulder. She looked at him in panic.

All of a sudden she heard a click behind her.

She felt that cold steel on the back of her head and heard a cold voice say, "put down your gun, put your hands up, grab your

boyfriend, and don't try anything funny."

luckily Ryan was still conscious. He got up sluggishly and took hold of Calleigh's hand. His hand was cold and clammy.

She looked up at him. Through the pale face she saw his green eyes sparkle just a little bit almost to say, 'It's ok, I won't let anything happen to you.'

He managed a smile before they were both forcefully pushed into the darkness. The door slammed shut and there was silence.


	2. Angels Among Us

**Chapter 2**

**Angels Among Us**

She let her eyes adjust to the darkness then began to frantically search for Ryan. She felt her along the wall until she kicked something.

The something groaned. "Oh my god, Ryan!" Calleigh gasped falling to her knees to see him better. "In my left pocket." he struggled to say.

She took a shaking hand and reached into the left pocket of his neatly ironed jeans. She revealed a keychain containing three neatly labled keys,

one was to his county issued Hummer, the second was to his studio apartment located downtown, and the last was to his own black Honda Accord.

But that wasn't what she was looking for. Along with the keys there were four keychains, an all purpose pocket knife, a nail cutter, a mini mag flashlight and a

tiny alligator. She saw the alligator and laughed. She had found that keychain at a carwash a couple of weeks ago and immediatley thought of him.

She gave it to him as a gag gift but she never expected him to keep it! Let alone but it on his keys! She grabbed the mini mag and rotated the top.

A little golden light automatically clicked on flooding the small chamber with a soft glow. She shined the light over the pale face next to her.

She stood there for a few seconds in complete shock. She then took off her new suede jacket and folded it up.

She squatted down and softly put one hand on Ryan's head and the other on his back. She laid his head down on her jacket completely ruining it.

But she didn't care. As she stroked his neatly combed brown hair all his pain went away. It was if an angel had touched him. One did.

Calleigh was his guardian angel. Suddenly her soft green eyes dropped to his shoulder and took on a look of concern. "What is it?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice.

She slowly began taking off his tan blazer. After she pulled it off his injured shoulder she explained.

"You were shot with a lead bullet which means that even as we speak lead is seeping into your system."

He just looked at her in complete horror. She then began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"You know you can just rip it." he told her. "No I can't" she replied, "i know you, and i know that if i ripped one of your shirts, even if it does

have a bullet hole in it, you'll go crazy." she gave him one of those smiles that just made him melt. After carefully peeling off his shirt she examined the wound.

Yep, that's what she thought. He'd been shot with a 45 calibur lead bullet. She reached into his pocket for the second time. She knew him, and she knew his OCD.

She was right. In his right pocket was a minute bottle of Purell hand sanitizer. She poured a third of it on her hands, a third on the knife and turned to him.

The look on his face was one of pure terror. She tipped the bottle and he flinched. She tried a second time and again, he flinched.

Starting to get a little frustrated she put down the bottle and turned to him. Taking his cold clammy hands in hers, she looked into his deep green eyes,

"Ryan, look at me. I have got to get that bullet out of your..." her sentimental speech was interrupted by a blood curdling scream coming from Ryan.

While she comforted him she had poured the rest of the bottle on his injured shoulder. She then went to work. She took the knife and flipped it open

with the press of a button. She offered her hand to him and he immediatley took it. She laughed, "you had a nail sticking out of your eye and you were fine.

How's this any different?" "It's not then I was holding Alexx's hand when i got it removed." he managed to laugh. She smiled at his effort to make a joke.

The next thing that happened just kind of happened.


	3. Unanswered Prayers

**Chapter Three**

**Unanswered Prayers**

Calleigh knew there was only one way she could get this bullet out of his arm. She couldn't catch him by surprise she had already done that.

So after unsuccessfully trying again, she sighed and fell back on her calves. Ryan just gave her a sad sorrowful look.

She knew he was embarassed that he couldn't handle the pain so she returned his smile with one of her own.

She knew this was her only chance. She leaned in until her forehead touched his.

She knew she had to distract him somehow and this was it. She looked into his deep green eyes and prepared herself for what might be on the other side.

Suddenly the door flew open and one of the masked terrorists stormed in.

The shock of the door caused Calleigh's hand to jerk and release the poisonus bullet from it's bloody chamber.

Ryan winced and clenched Calleigh's hand until she thought she felt it crack.

"Well, well." the dark voice behind the mask finally spoke. "Trying to save your boyfriend's like are we?"

He stepped closer to where Calleigh had just stood up. She looked him square in the eye as he pulled his gun back.

He threw his arm forward and cracked Calleigh across the cheek with the butt of the gun.

She fell back onto the cold hard ground holding her cheek in pain.

Ryan instinctively wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could.

Even through the agonizing pain that was starting to rise to her head Calleigh still smelled his firmilliar scent of Old Spice and Dial soap.

Even though a man who could easily kill them both with out a single feeling of regret was standing there clearly angered, Calleigh still felt safe in Ryan's arms.

Ryan held on to Calleigh as if she was his last lifeline. He knew the man was finished with him and wanted her.

But he made a promise to her before they went into the safe, he was not going to let anything happen to her.

He held her tighter as the man advanced on them. The bandit ripped Calleigh out of Ryan's tight grasp.

Ryan jumped up in attempt to recapture Calleigh but it was too late. The door slammed inches from his face and they were gone.

* * *

TBC...


	4. If Tomorrow Never Comes

**Chapter 4**

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

For about five minutes Ryan hammered his fists on the door.

He could hear Calleigh's screams from the otherside and just prayed to all that was holy that she would come out alive.

He eventually gave up and fell back against the wall. He felt like a complete failure. He had promised her that nothing would happen to her and he had failed her!

He didn't even get the chance to tell her that every second spent with her was like the rest of the world was put on hold and it was waiting on them.

He never got to tell her how when she walked into the room his heart would swell with love for the blonde haired blue eyed southern girl standing before him.

Her never got to tell her how she was his life, his love, his everything. This made Ryan completely lose it. He whirled around and hit the wall as hard as he could.

The only thing that accomplished was a broken hand. He eventually layed down on the grey concrete that was the floor and silently let a blue tear fall from his green eyes.


	5. Wrapped Up In You

Hey kids! Sorry it took so long! It's getting harder and harder to find a time to type these stories out... hope y'all like it! Muah!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Wrapped Up In You**

Ryan awoke to a crack of light shining in his eyes.

The door suddenly flew open and a petite figure was thrown on top of him. He could tell by just her scent who it was.

He wondered why no one had come looking for them yet.

Then he glanced at his watch and realized it had only been a few hours.

As soon as he realized the battered figure was Calleigh he reached out and cradled her in his arms.

She had a look of fear tattoed on her face. She was shaking uncontrollably as he tried to calm her down.

She buried her face in his chest as he stroked her golden locks.

All she could think about was how happy she was to be back in his arms.

He felt her stop shaking and slowly start to relax under his touch.

He had taken one of his socks and wrapped it around his wound to stop the bleeding then reapplied his shirt and jacket.

When her saw the goosebumps appear on her arms he slowly removed his blazer and placed it over her slender pale shoulders.

She rested her head just slghtly above his collarbone and pulled his jacket tighter around her.

She deeply inhaled his scent of Old Spice and aftershave as he continued to stroke her hair.

As she drifted off to sleep she knew that was all she really needed.

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
